Look Beyond The Horizon
by Zackire
Summary: What happens when Lilac stumbles upon the feared prince one day? Is the prince is as what the rumours say or is he not? a cinderella plot
1. Meeting the obnoxious prince

1 Look Beyond The Horizon  
  
By: Zackire  
  
A/N: ok people I just wanna say I do not own any Cinderella stuffs but I do own all of this characters. Sorry if the story is a little bit out from the original fairy tale but hey thats the part where a story is made more interesting. I hope all of u readers enjoyed it as I enjoy writing it.  
  
Umm… to all the readers who are wondering when am I gonna update the other fanfics… hehehe… I still do not know. But perhaps its gonna be by the end of May… *runs away from all of the glares*  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting the prince  
  
  
  
A young lady in her early twenties hummed as she polished the last silverware shiny. Dainty fingers carefully placed the valuable silverware back to its place. With a nudge of her hips, the door to the cabinet closed.  
  
"At last. Now I can retire to my luxurious room," the young lady said as she trudges up the steps to her humble room.  
  
A small smile played at those ruby lips. Her full and luscious lips seem to look even more perfect if the owner were to smile happily. Her long and silky midnight mane swayed teasingly at her slender waist.  
  
Still humming the song that her late father had once sang her to sleep; Lilac opened the door to her luxurious room. Her luxurious room consist of a single bed that had been with her since she was born, a pass down dresser, a small stool, a small trunk that kept her clothes, a candle and washing basin.  
  
Taking out her sleeping dress, Lilac quickly changes. As she changed, she noticed a tear on her tattered gown.  
  
"Not again… this is the only garment that I had left," she groaned as she hung the garment. True to her words, that happens to be the only garment that has the minimum number of holes and tears. All of her clothes are hand me down garments from her generous stepfamily.  
  
Closing the shutters to her tower room, Lilac made her way to her cozy bed. The bed creaked under her weight. Tucking herself in, her eyes immediately droop and soon she fell into a slumber.  
  
  
  
"Lilac!" Lilac cringed at the shrieking voice.  
  
"Coming!" Lilac exclaimed as she quickly rinsed off her hands from the soapy liquid.  
  
"Yes madam? What is it that you wish?" Lilac asked once she had reached her stepmother.  
  
The wrinkled face lady in her late forties looked warily at the peasant- clad stepdaughter of hers. "After washing the floor, I'd like you to go to the woods and get me a Shitake mushroom. I had just read about them in the books and I want you to get me one," baroness Oakwood smiled. Even though her lips curved into a smile, the smile however didn't reach her eyes.  
  
Lilac was incredulous. She had read about those mushrooms before. They never grow in this part of the world but in the east. "But madam…"  
  
The baroness eyes grew hard as she snapped at Lilac before she could finish her sentence. "No but. I want you to get me one. And don't you dare return without it. You hear me you stupid girl?"  
  
"Yes madam," Lilac sighed. How she wished for one day, her 'beloved' stepmother would stop calling her stupid.  
  
Lilac trudged back to the kitchen as the mean hearted stepmother waved her off.  
  
  
  
Strings of mutter could be heard as the frustrated Lilac checked the mushrooms on a fallen tree. Once again not her search for the priceless Shitake mushroom went down the drain.  
  
"I really think that lady had totally lost her mind this time," the frustrated lady grumbles as she once again searches for the mushrooms.  
  
It's not the first time that crazy old hag had given her a tough time searching for the most impossible things. That crazed lady had sent her off a lot of time on quests. Sometimes Lilac thought the reason to why her stepmother is doing as such is because she wants Lilac dead.  
  
Sometimes the quests took days and even weeks. Once Lilac remembered, she nearly fell down a cliff to her death as she tries to save herself from a wild boar. In the end if Lilac knew its futile to go no searching, she would crunch up a few gold pieces she had left from her late father or trade in anything that she had at the moment.  
  
People probably wondered why she called her stepmother madam instead of the earlier. She had gotten fed up trying to get some affection form a lady who is given the title as stepmother but barely knew her and treats her as the slave of the house.  
  
Countless times had the thought of running away ran through Lilac's mind. But she just pushed the thought aside. If she were to run away, where would she reside?  
  
Too intense was she on her train of thought that she hardly heard the galloping hooves and swishing arrow that sliced through the air. A surprise yelp escaped her lips when an arrow sliced through the air and struck itself on a bark, a breath away from her nose.  
  
Panic and fearful for her dear life, Lilac grab hold of her skirt and run for her life. Blood rushed through her brain as she breathes in faster. The galloping hooves got louder and Lilac prayed for her legs to run faster. She didn't dare look behind her; afraid she might stumble and fall.  
  
Suddenly a strong arm wound itself around her slim waist. Lilac's eyes widen when she noticed that her feet no longer touched the ground. Only one thing was on her mind. Break free and her brain complied as her body starts to struggle.  
  
"Let me go!" Lilac screamed as she tries to claw her captor with her nails.  
  
"My god woman! Stop it!" a baritone exclaimed as another strong arm clamped her hands.  
  
At the sound of the voice, the frantic young lady stilled. Lilac turned her head ever so slowly to the voice.  
  
Nicely tanned skin, chiseled face, thick sharp eyebrows, full hard lips, bored silver eyes and hair as dark as sin greeted her. Oh god! Only one man fits in the picture before her perfectly. Prince Drake, the well known handsome rogue with a heart as cold as ice.  
  
Stunned, Lilac did whatever her mind told her to do at the moment. Drawing her arm behind her, Lilac let her fist fly.  
  
Drake frowned as the weird beauty in his arms yelp in pain right after her fist had connected with his cheekbone. Since he was used to one-on-one combat everyday and hard training, the blow that he had just received was just a mosquito bite to him.  
  
Clutching her stinging hand, Lilac muttered, "Are you human or an oak?"  
  
Drake chose to ignore the question and gave her, his own. "Why did you do that?"  
  
The lady in his arms thought that the question was stupid. "Well… umm… it was just an impulsive action," Lilac stuttered.  
  
The black beauty flinched at the sight of his frown. "Did you know that action might cost you your life?"  
  
Drake felt her tense at his remark. Damn! Do all the villagers thought him as a devil? Mullard's stories about him must have finally gotten into their heads. Drake made a mental note to pay his favorite friend after this ordeal.  
  
Sighing, the handsome prince looked down at his catch. He had gone into the woods to hunt for a game, not to find a damsel. For the first time since he had her in his arms, he fully scrutinizes her form the top of her head to the tip of her well-worn boots.  
  
"Look at me." Lilac reluctantly obeyed the command.  
  
Time seemed to still as Drake lose himself into a pair of captivating violet orbs. "Violet eyes… where have I seen them," he mused to himself. Suddenly realization struck him as he remembered the only family in the country that inherits the eyes.  
  
"Aren't you the daughter of the late Baron of Oakwood?"  
  
A groan escaped Lilac's lips. Why must everyone regard her daughter of the late baron of Oakwood and not by her name? Why? Must it always be her eyes?  
  
The corners of the prince's mouth quipped upwards at the groan. "You still haven't answered my question."  
  
"Yes I am Lilac, daughter of the late Baron of Oakwood." Lilac sighed. "Why must everyone regard her as that?" she muttered silently.  
  
Drake raised an amused eyebrow at the silent mutterings. "So what is a lady like you doing in a place like this? Running away?" he mocked.  
  
Wary violet eyes suddenly widen in anger. How dare he mocked her! Suddenly all thoughts of respect and fear for the obnoxious guy in front of her went down the drain as anger and irritation took over.  
  
"How dare you suggest such things? You don't know me well to even comment as such," Lilac hissed.  
  
Drake noticed the fire in her eyes, making her eyes looked more captivating as ever. He decided that he like baiting and thought of further irritate her until it's enough.  
  
"Is that so? Then why are you here in the woods if you are not running away? Ah… meeting a lover perhaps?" he teased.  
  
An outraged gasp escaped the ruby lip. "I would have you known that I am here to find something that my stepmother had sent me to do," the flustered Lilac snapped.  
  
"Ahh… and what would your dear stepmother sent you to find?"  
  
Lilac immediately quite down at the question.  
  
"Well…?" he pressed when he noticed the silence.  
  
"A shitake mushroom," she whispered softly.  
  
"A what?" he asked again as she leaned down since her answer was barely audible.  
  
"I said, a shitake mushroom!" she exclaimed, exasperated.  
  
Drake looked incredulous. A shitake mushroom? "Sorry to disappoint you, milady but a shitake mushroom only grows in the east," he said.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" she countered.  
  
Drake is totally enjoying himself at Lilac's refreshing outburst. Even though they had just met, he had a hunch that there is more fire from where it came.  
  
"So what are you going to do since there isn't any shitake mushroom here?"  
  
Lilac mulled over the question. Its not like as if she had never faced this type of situation before. Unfortunately for her, such mushrooms could not be bought in the usual market place. Might as well face the truth. She is doomed.  
  
"Well?" he prodded as he slapped and clicked the horse to canter.  
  
"Return home and face the fire, I guess," she whispered, defeated.  
  
Thick black eyebrows creased into a frown as Drake noticed Lilac's defeated posture and answer. Strangely, his conscience nagged him that Baroness Oakwood is not a very pleasant lady.  
  
The riders remained silent all the way back to Oakwood manor.  
  
Lilac was about to get off the horse but the strong arm around her waist stopped her, silently commanding her to remain as she was. Unconsciously, she leaned back onto his chest as she ponders of what to come.  
  
The doors to the manor slowly opened and the baroness stepped outside with a smile. Her two precious daughters trailed behind her. As soon as the baroness rest her eyes on the riders, her smile left her and a scowl replaced it.  
  
"Thank you, Prince Drake. I see that you have found my stepdaughter. She had been missing since noon and I was truly worried," the baroness said.  
  
Drake only raised an eyebrow. Even though the voice was sweet but her eyes mirrored something else. Lies. Drake felt the lady in his arms shudder and instantly a wave of protectiveness washed him  
  
"Is that it? I was told that you had sent her to find a shitake mushroom," the prince's voice grew hard and cold as he stated it out.  
  
The baroness immediately flinched at the tone. Trying her best not to rip the black haired beauty off the horse and whip her, the baroness plastered a smile on her wretched face.  
  
"Oh that. I was just jesting with her, your majesty. Everyone surely knows that those mushroom does not grow here."  
  
"Do you know what I do to liars?" silver eyes hardened. Drake watched as the old lady before him nervously broke out in cold sweat. The one greatest thing he hated in life is a liar. And it so happens that one of them are standing right in front of him. He could easily detect a liar.  
  
"You majesty, I could never lie to you," the baroness smiled. The action and how easy the baroness could lie sickened him. He wanted to press the matter further when a soft touch on his arm stopped him.  
  
"If I were to ever caught you lying milady, I can assure you that you have a nice time in the royal prison," the prince of death warned.  
  
Lilac could feel the piercing stares boring holes into her back as she got off the horse and walked into the house.  
  
Giving a last glare at the baroness, Drake galloped off.  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry for the stinking ending. I just wanna say that the other chapters will be much more fun than this. Ok then I gotta go. By the way I dunno when I will update the other chapter since my other fics need my attention greatly…lol  
  
Ciao! 


	2. The swim

Look Beyond The Horizon  
  
A/N: Wow!! Thank you so much for reviewing the story. I had never thought to get this much support… hehehe… Anyway standard disclaimers are applied.  
  
Umm… to those who had been reading my other fics, I just wanna say that the other chapters are coming up once I had finished the seventh chapter for the FY/SM story…lol… and of course I get the ideas to write the chapters.. hehehe *runs away from the glares and flying tomatoes*  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Swim.  
  
  
  
Soft chirpings were heard as a stranger traced the path towards her secluded retreat. A contented sigh escaped her lips as the black goddess stopped in a clearing.  
  
There, in front of her is a magnificent sight that threatens to steal the breath of its viewer. Fishes could be seen darting around large rocks in the crystal clear lake. Tall trees shaded the lake, making the water cold.  
  
Lilac sat on the green lushes grass as she basked herself in the sunlight.  
  
It is such a good day to be out. All of her chores are done, so the crazed witch would not have another reason to whip her again. She knew it is a sin to call someone names, but she just can't help herself!  
  
If the so good stepmother of hers is sane, she would not have beat or whip her for every mistakes she had done. Be it small or big. If there were no mistakes, the crazed lady would find a reason to get to her. It is like she is possessed by a demon!  
  
Calloused fingers slowly undo the ties to her tattered dress. Lilac blanched as the dress accidentally brushed against her raw ferocious marks.  
  
It had taken a month for the wounds to close permanently. If it weren't for that obnoxious prince, Lilac would not have these marks on her. Bah! Sooner or later, she is bound to feel the whip slash across her skin again since the search for the shitake mushrooms had been fruitless.  
  
Drake.  
  
It seems to her that all of the rumors about him are false. Well with the exception of his handsome dark features. He is not as cruel as everyone thought he is or hot tempered. If he is as what people say he is, then he should have acted as the crazy witch back home.  
  
Lilac frowned. She had only met him and she is already making conclusions about him. What if all of her conclusions about him are wrong and all of the rumors are true?  
  
Dismissing the thought away, Lilac tested the clear water with her foe. Smiling at the cool temperature, the water nymph vanished into the water.  
  
  
  
Footsteps reverberated across the walls. Opening a door, Drake entered his sleeping chamber.  
  
Although it was wide and bid, his chamber was scarcely furnished. Two large trunks one filled with his clothes and the other filled with his armor and weapons. A small table topped with washing basin stood beside a large window. A huge bed completed the furnishings as it stood majestically at the center of the room.  
  
Unbuckling his razor sharp sword, Drake set it on top of a trunk. Shrugging off his stained shirt, Drake strode towards the washing basin. His muscles rippled as the prince washed himself off the dirt and grime from his tanned body.  
  
The entire morning he had been busy training and sparring with the soldiers. Although it had been back breaking since today was the day for the training of the new recruits, it still couldn't give him a full solace he needed.  
  
A pair of clear bright violet eyes appeared in his mind. The hauntingly sweet melodious voice rang in his ears. The sweet intoxicating vanilla smell filled his senses.  
  
Lilac.  
  
The daughter of the late Baron of Oakwood had been plaguing his mind since the moment he had rest his eyes on her. There is something about her that captivated him.  
  
A smile tugged at his hard lips. She had treated him indifferently, treated him as equal, not as the one that bears title. He was surprised at her burst of anger when he had teased her about her little in the woods.  
  
Her eyes had flashed with anger intriguing him all the more. But the action that he couldn't get out from his mind was when she had let his fist fly. Whatever had made her do such a thing? To react on impulse is certainly a big mistake especially in the areas of battle.  
  
Drake sighed as he leaned against the mantel.  
  
Lilac is a walking puzzle. One moment she can be angry and looked as if she could conquer the world and the next she would be as timid as a mouse.  
  
He still remembered the way she had looked so defeated when she realized that her search. He had even felt her shudder when they were back at her house, confronting the baroness. It was obvious that Lilac is afraid of her and he wasn't blind to see the disgust and hatred in the old baroness eyes.  
  
Drake valued honesty more that anything else. It angers and sickens him whenever he found out anyone lying to him. He had gone through years of war to teach him everything to detect a liar. And it so happens that the baroness is one of the above.  
  
It took him all of his discipline to restrain himself from choking the elder woman alive. How could Lilac live with it?  
  
Donning his shirt, he strode out of his chambers and to the stables with bows and arrows. Reining his stallion, he kneed the stallion to the direction of the woods.  
  
  
  
Midnight hair gleamed starkly in the crystal clear water. Ruby lips parted and a sigh escaped.  
  
"Pure bliss…"  
  
Twisting her slender body, Lilac once again dived into the water.  
  
  
  
On foot now, Drake led his stallion to the crystal clear water. As the horse watered itself, Drake splashed the cooling water onto his face. The sounds of the neighing horse broke the tranquility of the magical place.  
  
Black sleek hair plastered on his chiseled features as Drake turned his head towards the sound.  
  
A run down blue gown splayed in the bank of the lake. Curious, Drake took long strides and covered the distance. As he picked up the garment, a very familiar intoxicating vanilla smell filled senses.  
  
Lilac!  
  
Eyes wide with frantic, Drake looked around for the answer. Unable to find her, Drake stared at the ripples of water in horror.  
  
Water rippled as Drake sliced through the clear water. Surfacing, Drake whipped around to find any clue and plunged in once again. After much kicking and paddling, at last Drake found a clue.  
  
Black silken locks floated around a creamy white skinned body. Using his powerful legs and arms, Drake kicked and pushed against the waters. Grabbing Lilac's limp body, Drake surged to the surface.  
  
Blissful oxygen rushed through his lungs as Drake gasps for air. Grabbing Lilac about her slender waist, Drake slowly threaded to the bank of the lake.  
  
An emotion that is foreign to him hits him as Drake noted that Lilac had failed to breathe. Turning her on stomach, Drake pressed hard on her back for several times, oblivious to the angry raw marks. Getting no reaction from her, Drake turned her over again and did the process that the gypsy called as "Kiss of Life".  
  
Pinching her nose, Drake leaned down and clamped his mouth to her parted blue lips and breathed out. Releasing her mouth, Drake began to press with his both hands on her lower abdomen several times. Drake was determined to bring her back so he did the entire process repeatedly.  
  
Lilac felt her lungs being renewed with new amount of air. Gasping, Lilac coughed out the wretched water that had been choking her lungs.  
  
Drake watched in relief as Lilac leaned on her sides. Her body shook with tremors as she coughed out the last excess water. Soon relief turned to anger.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing woman?"  
  
Spitting out the last water, wary eyes flitted towards the glowering prince. Eyes lowered to the wet grass, Lilac sighed, "I was taking a swim."  
  
Calloused hand ran through the thick wet black hair. "Taking a swim you did. You nearly took a swim with the archangel himself."  
  
Pale wet wrinkled fingers tucked a loose strand of wet hair. "It's a warm day and I decided I cool myself with a swim. What problem is there in that?"  
  
Drake looked as if he wanted to strangle something or better still, someone. How dense can the woman get?  
  
"The problem is that you seem not to know how to swim properly and nearly drowned or should I remind you of that."  
  
"I know perfectly in the arts of swimming! And why would a prince be worried about a mere slave girl like me?" This time is was Lilac's turn to glare. She is grateful to him for saving her life but at his moment, she is in no mood to entertain such behavior. After all, she is late in returning and who knows what the old lady had planned for her.  
  
Drake was momentarily stunned by the way she regard herself? Slave girl? So his theory is true. The baroness is a liar. Brought back to the current situation, he soon was back to shooting daggers.  
  
"What difference is there between a prince and the rest? Only title is the only one that separates us. The rest, we are equal. And one of them is conscience and emotions."  
  
"Then why did you not do anything about the sufferings that a handful of us faced?" Lilac wanted to shout the question but her voice betrayed her and cracked at the end. Quickly, violet eyes averted themselves as tears threatened to fall.  
  
Unlucky for her, Drake noticed the glazing eyes. The old lady head done something to Lilac and the thought of its made his hands shook in anger.  
  
Reaching out, he tenderly rapped her chin and made her face him. "Tell me. What did she do to you?"  
  
Couldn't be able to stand his searching gaze, Lilac lowered her gaze to his naked muscular chest. "She did nothing. I am late. I have to go."  
  
Lilac made a move to stand but Drake was faster. His arm shot out and locked around her waist. Stumbling down, Lilac braced herself to feel the hard ground. Instead, she landed into Drake's embrace.  
  
Violet eyes met midnight eyes. Swallowing her pride from retorting about his actions, Lilac pleaded. "Please your highness. Let me go."  
  
Drake suppressed the urge to shake the impossible woman for being formal. Instead, he drew her cold soft body closer to him. "Tell me what she did and I will let you go."  
  
At the touch of his naked chest to her body, Lilac stiffened. However, his warmth seems to inviting and unconsciously, the black beauty snuggled closer.  
  
Drake had to bite out a groan from escaping when he felt her move. Perhaps he should have let her go especially since he had realized she is only wearing a chemise that now strikes to her like a second skin.  
  
"Well? I won't let you go till you tell me."  
  
"Please Drake. I have to go now or else I shall be in a dire situation."  
  
Drake was expecting her to rant and rave like before. Instead he was momentarily stupefied when he heard her sobbed plea. He turned to look at her face and saw a pearl of tear trickling down her beautiful face. How does one handle a crying woman? An angry woman he can handle but a crying one?  
  
Soon more tears followed suit and Lilac's body shook uncontrollably as she sobbed. Years of frustration, anger and disgust that had been well kept by the thick walls that had thickened over the years slowly seeped out of its prison.  
  
For the first time in his life, his stomach quenched at the sight of a crying woman. He had a feeling that the baroness is responsible for the heart-wrenching sobs and it gives him another reason in his list to throttle the lady.  
  
Unknown to Lilac, Drake had now tenderly placed her head at the crook of his neck and tenderly stroking her back. Drake rocked her sobbing body as he stroke her back gently. Cold smooth flesh, soft and-  
  
Black eyebrows creased just above his widow's peak. Smoothing down his hand again, he felt for a certain part. It is there! Looking down, the frown on his face if possible became fiercer.  
  
Crimson marks where once a whip had laid scarred the flawless skin. Without even thinking twice, he already knew who is responsible for it and the reasons to Lilac's weeping. It seems that the list for killing the old lady kept mounting by the minute.  
  
"She did this didn't she?" The prince was not surprised when he got no reply except for hiccups and sobbing.  
  
Drake plastered on his scowl. "Well I think you deserved it."  
  
Instantly, the sobbing ceased to hiccups. Drake felt her pull away and let her. Glazy violet eyes, tear streaked face and swollen ruby lips faced him in a most deathly glare.  
  
Fragile chin notched up and the ruby lips parted. "I suppose it is useless to make a person who has almost everything understand what I am going through."  
  
Without a further ado, Drake shot out his comments. "And pray amuse me with what I do not have my fair lady."  
  
Lilac had to grit her teeth from shouting at the impossible man before her. "A heart."  
  
An eyebrow raised in amusement. " 'Tis with my greatest sympathy my fair lady but to tell you that I do have a heart. One cannot live without a heart."  
  
Violet eyes rolled heavenward. "It is not the physical heart that I meant. It is the metaphor that I meant."  
  
"Ahh… so tell me my fair damsel what this metaphor heart is." Drake knew what it meant but he decided to play the game.  
  
"With a heart comes compassion and love. Alas your highness, you do not seem to have one." Lilac stood up, towering the crouching prince and also unconsciously- giving him an ample view of her womanly curves.  
  
Drake's eyes lingered on her long shapely legs to her slender waist, her full bosom that had filled itself into the chemise and lastly to her face where dark wavy locks had rested itself against her chest and on her waist. The prince could feel himself getting hot and reluctantly tore his gaze from the splendid view to her captivating eyes.  
  
Lilac felt her stomach churn with heat when she saw his midnight eyes changed into coal. What is that man staring at? Irritated, she shot out the question.  
  
"You." Strange but she had thought that his voice had sounded husky. Curious, she looked down at herself.  
  
Blood rushed to her face as she looked down at herself. It is no wonder he is staring so openly! She is only wearing a chemise that unfortunately was a pass down from her stepsisters and now due to it, the chemise had become near transparent.  
  
Making a move towards her dress, Lilac covered her front. "A gentleman would not look."  
  
"Is that so? If I am not mistaken, one must have a heart to be a gentleman. Alas I do not have one. You said so yourself, my lady," Drake smirked devilishly.  
  
Glaring, Lilac donned the dress quickly, which was a mistake. A cry touched her lips as the garment brushed painfully against her raw wounds. All at once, Drake was up and at her side.  
  
"Let me help you." Drake gently pried the part that had caught itself on the scars and let it fall down to her ankles.  
  
Eyes closed, Lilac suppressed the urge to shudder at the touch of his fingers on her bare skin. Opening her eyes, Lilac met Drake's heated gaze. Somehow he had moved around her when she had her eyes closed.  
  
Lowering her gaze, Lilac rested her gaze on Drake's hard chiseled lips. That was when the thought of how it felt to be kissed by the man crossed her mind.  
  
As if he could read her mind, Drake slowly lowered his lips to hers. Lilac was shocked at the contact of his lips on hers. She had never expected his lips to be so… soft and inviting. Closing her eyes, she savored the kiss, her first kiss.  
  
Drake felt Lilac pressed her body against his, silently asking for more. Resting his hands on her slender waist, Drake marveled at how they perfectly fit each other. Grazing his lips over hers again and again, he at last took suckled her soft lips.  
  
A gasp touched her lips and Drake took the advantage of slipping his velvety tongue into her honeyed mouth.  
  
Not an inch of her sweet cave was left unexplored. Their tongue stroked and played with each other, engaging in a strange dance. Drake wanted to feel more of this new feeling that the seductress had bestowed upon him. When he felt her arms slowly creeping around his neck, Drake brought her up to his chest.  
  
Drake could feel himself getting hotter as his mouth slanted over hers again and again. She is so responsive and innocent that he is driven with a need not to stop but to continue onward.  
  
The sounds that Lilac made in her throat rang a bell in his mind. His body screamed in protest as Drake reluctantly moved his lips away. If he weren't so hard and hot in desire for the beauty in his arms, he would have smiled arrogantly at her whimpered protest.  
  
It took Lilac quite some time to recover from her dazed condition. Blood rushed up to her face as she finally realized how very close she is with the smirking prince. She is practically clinging onto him.  
  
Releasing her hold abruptly, Lilac immediately blurted the only thought that crossed her mind. "I have to get going now."  
  
Drake watched with heated amusement as the captivating beauty literally run back to her house.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: hehehe… sorry for ending it so sudden. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the fic. Bye for now but don't worry, I will be back to update the next chapter by the end of July if I have no assignments and work to be done..lol ciao! 


	3. The New Stable Boy

Look Beyond the Horizon

A/N: hi there! Sorry for the late update. I'm totally sorry for not updating this chapter earlier even though it had been written a long time ago. *Cringes at the glares* hehehe…. I kinda got the lazy bug that love to infect authors.

Anyway enough talk, here goes the story.

Chapter 3: The New Stable Boy

The great ball of fire stood proudly in the sky as its heat beat down onto sweaty tanned bodies. Pivoting on his left foot, Drake dodged his opponent's attack and sends him his own. With a quick leg manoeuvres; he hooked his opponent's leg and send him toppling down. Using his right leg, he applied pressure onto the man's chest.

"If it was a real battle, you would have lost your own head, Gregory."

The newly recruited lad gulped and nodded his head. Acknowledging the nod, Drake eased his leg off and pulled the well-built lad onto his feet with great ease. Tired yet eager eyes stared back at him, waiting for his command.

"In a battle, use everything you have, from your head to your toe. But before that, find your opponent's weakness. It is more reliable than hitting blindly." Pinning his eyes at the heaving Gregory for a while, Drake continued. "Who can tell me what was Gregory's flaw?"

At first, none dared to answer. Slowly a blond haired lad voice outs, "Your majesty…" On seeing Drake's frown, he instantly stopped.

Sighing inwardly, Drake chastised. "Let me remind you lads that while I am here, teaching you the arts of war, you will address me as your commander, your lord, not a royalty nor a prince. Is that understood?" Instantaneously collective ayes were heard. Turning back to the already quaking blond haired before, Drake spoke, "You were saying lad?"

Taking a deep breath, the lad tried again. "Gregory's flaw was that he failed to remain eye contact and use his feet."

Seeing an approval nod from Drake, the lad breathed out a sigh of relief. Soon, more participated in the topic.

Striding into the great hall, Drake motioned to a flaming haired well-built man. Taking his own sweet time, the man sauntered to the sweaty prince. Clearing his throat, he announced his presence. "You called mi'lord?"

"Drop the damn formalities, Marcus," Drake scowled at his first in command.

Smirking, Marcus passed a pitcher of ale to his childhood friend. "What ails you my friend?"

Gulping down the refreshing ale, Drake eyed his trustful friend over his mug. "I need you to do an errand for me."

Seeing the stoic look on his friend's face, Marcus immediately straighten and took a seat at the sturdy soldier's table. "I need you to find every information there is on Baroness Oakwood and her daughter, Lilac. Do everything you must to get the information," Drake continued as he stared Marcus in the eye.

Marcus was incredulous. A woman? He had thought the grave subject would at least about their neighbouring country but this? He was about to voice his opinions when he caught the look Drake was giving him. Instantaneously, he pushed the thought away. With a curt nod, Marcus moved to do his commander's bidding.

Bustling through the kitchen, Lilac went to see the soiled dishes that sorely need her attention. With expertise, Lilac took one of the dirty plates and began scrubbing. She was on her last few dishes when a troubled scream reached her.

"Lady Lilac! You have to help! It's Starfure! She is throwing a tantrum!" a plumb middle age woman cried out.

Worry crossed her face. Quickly rinsing off her soapy hands, Lilac asked, "Show me where she is, Mary."

Lilac was flushed and out of breath. She had to run since the distance from the kitchen to the stable is quite a far distance. Worst still, her mare have a tendency to kick and hurt the people around her if she is not there to calm her in five minutes. Something must have terrified her terribly to scare her normally brave mare.

Instead of meeting the frantic eyes of the stable master, Old Sam greeted her with a toothy grin. Lilac was confused. "Mary told me Starfire went crazy."

"Aye she did lass. She nearly killed yer olde Sam here when she kicked me in me back lass. Tis a good thing the lad is here. Me don't know how he did it but yer mare had calmed down. Me didn't believe it till me see it with me own eyes."

 The black beauty didn't wait to listen to the ending and rushed into the stable. It is impossible! No one could handle Starfire except her. She had to see this miracle!

True to his words, the once crazed wild mare stood calmly beside a tall well-built man. Starfire had lowered its head and the man was whispering words into her ear while he gently strokes her mane. As if sensing her mistress, the white mare looked into her direction and neighed.

"You calmed her down," Lilac broke the silence as she walked to the duo.

A small smile played at the red haired man as he continued to stroke the mare. "She is a beauty."

"I named her Starfire."

"It's a great name." True it is since on the mare's forehead has an orange coloured star.

Lilac scrutinised the man as she joined him in stroking her mare. "No one in the household could tame Starfire when she is mad except me. You are not from here are you?"

Marcus smiled inwardly. He could understand why Drake is interested her. Turning around, he faced her. He was told that she a bewitching creature but drake didn't tell him how bewitching. Now he knew.

"My greatest apologies if my presence upset you mi'lady. I was searching for the mistress of the manor to apply for a work in the stables when I heard a commotion in here." Lilac stopped herself from frowning. No commoner would have spoken in such a way. What is his business? She decided to play the game.

"Are you good in horses?"

"Not entirely, mi'lady. I can assure you that I am hardworking and eager in my work."

Guiding Starfire back to her stable, Lilac smiled. "I shall try to make you a part of the household by the end of the day."

True enough, Marcus was employed by the end of the day. As Marcus fork the last pile pf hay, Marcus smiled his sincere smile. He is starting to like her already.

Dark silver eyes glanced at the occupants. Expectant and eager eyes answered the question. A soft sigh escaped Drake's lips. If it is one thing he hated the most, it is the assembly. Might as well end it quickly.

"A law against household members abusement."

Surprised and questioning eyes stared at the prince for further explanation. By gad! Family members protection?

Inwardly amused, glinting coal eyes watched expectantly at the refreshing show. He knew Prince drake is going to bring the matter up. And it is going to cause a fantastic stir in the House of Lords. You can reckon that he will be at every one of them to watch it.

Glancing around again, silver eyes at last rested at the centre of the magnificent polished oak table. "It has come to his attention that some household members are treated unjustly even as we speak."

A resounding murmur and gasp echoed the enormous room. Plucking up his courage, Baron Wedgelock raised up his hand. "Begging your pardon, your majesty. We would like to know from where the notion originated."

Onyx eyes glinted again with amusement when he noted the tick in Prince Drake's jaw. What was the motto again? Be damned with title? Or was it never to question his motive?

"A research that some of my men had done." And I, he added silently as familiar words rang in his mind.

"But why isn't there any complaints about it?" Marquis Witchire asked.

A strong hand ran through his flaming red hair. Guess he had to knock some sense into those fools after all. With a sigh, the man opened his black eyes. "What if you were the victim? Would you complain to the local magistrate knowing that the devil will get his revenge on you once he had found that you were responsible for it?"

Immediately the House of Lords quieten. At last they had some sense. Drake thanked Marcus silently at his logical outburst. He had thought his friend would just sit at the corner and watched the entire scenario like he used to. But Drake was glad he didn't.

"But who in their right mind would do such thing?"

"Yes! And why?"

Highly irritated that the meeting is taking more time than he expected, Drake drawled out, "Money. Revenge. Jealously. Hatred. Many would do that. It may even be one of you. Or all of you."

The House of Lords was highly insulted at the assumption and immediately loud nays and complaints echoed. "We wouldn't do such a thing! After all we are from the House of Lords!" At that comment, collective ayes were heard.

Impudent and ignorant fools, he spat quietly. If they think they are perfect because of titles, why they are very wrong. "Would you like to prove that, Lord Manskin?" Drake eyed dangerously at the plumb aristocrat. Immediately the high nose aristocrat gulped.

"How would you know that what you are doing is right? That it is just to everyone in the household even to the workers? Is it because none dared to come forward to voice their distress or because you have a title therefore you think highly of yourselves? As Marcus had said just now gentlemen, would you dare to complain knowing the devil would get back at you sooner or later?"

Silver eyes eyed dangerously at the faces of the meeting. Guiltily, each and every one of them, moved their gazes away or took a coward's way out, they bowed their heads. "I thought so. Only a small group of brave people would do such a thing and bared the punishments." Once again images of a creamy white body with whip marks flashed through his mind. Drake took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

Resting his chin on his fist, he leaned over. "What is it to be then? Will you stand with me or against me?"

Silence hovered over the House of Lords as each of the occupants thought over their decision. After sometime, a collective cheer resounded.

Daring a small smirk, Marcus congratulated Prince Drake silently. 

Straightening from his seat, Marcus head towards the big doors and walked out. Now it is his turn to accomplish his mission. By some means his guts told him that it is his best mission ever.

Drake smiled inwardly at his friend's antic. Who would have dared to depart from a monarch without seeking permission likewise waving his leave over his shoulder without even facing him? Well only Marcus dared to do so and that is why he is more like a brother to Drake than a soldier. Turning his attention to matters at hand, he frowned. Damn when is this thing going to end?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: sorry for the short chapter… I got the writer's block… you guys should understand…lol bye then and see ya guys in the next chapter!!!


End file.
